Blind
by kinana
Summary: If you love that guy, then use your monster power. -Outer Science and Night Tales Deceive by KagePro- RnR? SasuNaru


Cinta itu tuli...

Cinta itu suatu eksitensi yang dapat membuatmu merasa senang...

Cinta juga bisa membuatmu merasakan kesedihan mendalam...

Cinta bisa membuatmu melakukan apapun untuk si pemenang hati...

Cinta bisa menjadi sebuah kain tipis yang menyumpal lubang telingamu,

Sehingga...

Membuat kamu tidak mendengar jeritan hati nurani yang tercekik...,

Kamu tidak peduli apa yang kamu lakukan itu salah atau benar...

Lalu setelah kamu tuli maka cinta itu akan menjadi sebuah kain berwarna gelap...

Kain itu akan menutup kedua matamu...

Sehingga...

Kamu menjadi buta...

Dan akhirnya...

Cinta yang kamu inginkan semakin menjauh untuk kamu lihat kembali...

Dan kamu...

Tidak bisa melihat cinta lain yang selalu hadir di sisimu...

* * *

**Blind**

**By Kinana**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Gue bingung ==a ini apa yah genrenya?**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warnings : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), author galau, just one sentence : Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

"Sasuke...ayo berkencan!" kau berteriak penuh semangat dengan senyuman manis mengembang dan binar mata di iris safirmu, pemuda yang kau panggil 'Sasuke' itu menoleh, menunjukkan sepasang iris sekelam malam yang bertahta di wajah tampannya pada dirimu yang untuk entah keberapa kalinya terpesona lagi dengan iris itu.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Kau menatapnya lama, berharap jawaban itu berganti dengan jawaban yang kau inginkan.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 detik...

5 detik...

6 detik...

7 detik...

8 detik...

9 detik...

Kau berhenti menghitung, dan sepuluh detik telah terlalui.

Masih sama...jawaban yang kau inginkan tidak keluar. Kau menghela nafas lagi.

"Teme," panggilmu lirih. pemuda bermata onyx itu menoleh kearahmu, "Apa dobe?" tanyanya datar**–**seperti biasa. Kau menatap wajah tampan itu lama, dan mulai menunduk saat menyadari bahwa wajah itu akan tetap sama**–**datar.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyamu dengan ragu. Kau ingin tahu jawabannya karena sikapnya yang tidak berubah tapi kau takut untuk menanyakannya karena selama ini apa yang kau terima dari dirinya tidak pernah sesuai harapanmu. "Tidak." dia menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan nada dingin yang menusuk. Kau membeku ditempatmu berdiri, dia memandangmu tajam nan sinis "Aku tidak mencintaimu dobe. Menyukaimu pun tidak." katanya lagi, entah itu untuk memperjelas semuanya atau untuk membuat hatimu semakin terluka, semuanya terlalu buram untukmu saat ini.

"Lalu..." kau membuka mulutmu, berusaha tegar tapi tentu saja gagal karena suaramu yang keluar itu bergetar.

"Siapa? Siapa yang kau cintai?" kau bertanya lagi. Dia semakin memandangmu sinis.

"Satu**–**satunya yang ada di hatiku saat ini hanyalah Haruno Sakura," dia berkata, dan hatimu semakin hancur.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menerima pernyataan cintaku waktu itu?" kau bertanya lirih, semakin takut tersakiti tapi sangat penasaran dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama ini tergantung di benakmu.

"Pelampiasan." katanya singkat.

"Apa?" kau bertanya, ingin memastikan sekali lagi

"Aku hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasan dobe. Kau tahukan Sakura sudah punya seorang tunangan yang sangat dia cintai," katanya panjang lebar.

"Kau...sungguh jahat teme..." katamu, "Aku ingin kita putus..." kau berkata lirih dan berbalik lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan dirinya di taman sekolah kalian yang sepi, baru limabelas langkah kau berbalik, berharap dia akan mengejarmu, berharap akan setitik rasa cinta dari hatinya yang kau tahu tak akan terkabul...

Dan benar saja...dia tidak mengejarmu. Dia hanya diam disana. Di bangku kayu coklat itu dengan buku tebal yang berada di pangkuannya.

Jika sudah begini apa yang akan kaulakukan?

Apa kau akan benar–benar melepasnya atau...

Menjadikannya milikmu dengan cara yang menyakitkan?

Hidup itu pilihan...dan semua pilihan bisa menorehkan luka pada salah satu pihak atau keduanya...

'Kh…' Naruto merintih begitu merasa sakit yang teramat sangat dalam dadanya, dia meremas kaos yang dikenakannya dengan erat. "Naruto" pemuda pirang itu berbalik saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya dan dia mendapati sesosok pemuda dengan surai merah yang memandang khawatir pada dirinya, "Gaara," Naruto berucap lembut, "Ada apa?" Gaara bertanya khawatir, Naruto menggeleng "Benar tidak apa? Ma'af Naruto, tapi aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dan Sasuke," kata Gaara dengan pandangan sedih, Naruto melihat Gaara lama, lalu sebuah senyum terbentuk, senyum palsu terbaik yang dirinya miliki… "Tidak ada apa-apa kok!"

_Since then, I've been a true liar,_

_Nothing and no one I couldn't fool_

_**Dua tahun kemudian…**_

Bersamaan dengan gugurnya kelopak-kelopak sakura di musim semi, para siswa–siswi kelas tiga di Konoha Gakuen menangis haru dengan toga yang berisi ijazah SMA di genggaman tangan masing–masing, saling berpelukan, bertukar kenangan dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa mereka lakukan. Naruto keluar dari kerumunan teman–temannya yang sedang berpelukan sambil menangis haru, lalu dengan perlahan dia menjauh dan pergi ke taman belakang sekolah, bediri didepan danau buatan yang airnya berwarna kehijauan dan menatap air yang bergelombang kecil itu dengan senyuman terpatri di wajah.

Srek…srek…

Tubuh ramping itu berbalik saat mendengar suara gesekan daun dan dia mendapati sosok Gaara yang berdiri tiga puluh centi meter dari dirinya, dia menarik sudut bibir keatas, mengulas senyum untuk sahabatnya.

"Naruto…" Gaara berkata lirih, samar–samar nada gugup terdengar dari suaranya. "Maukah kau…menjadi kekasihku?" Gaara bertanya, jantungnya berdebar menunggu jawaban, Naruto masih tersenyum lebar dengan matanya yang semakin menyipit.

"Tentu saja aku mau!"

_So I say–_

_But doesn't the truth_

Gaara terperangah beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya melangkah menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya eratnya, sedang Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak gara dan menggigit bibirnya sambil berbisik lirih, 'Ma'af'.

Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa di balik tembok yang membatasi area koridor dan taman ada sesosok pemuda yang sedang tertunduk sambil mengepalkan jari–jari tangannya hingga telapaknya berdarah karena kuku jari tangan yang menancap. Kini, setelah kehilangan sosoknya, dia sadar bahwa sosok itu sangat penting bagi dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke menyadari bahwa Namikaze Naruto sangat penting baginya, tapi kini sudah terlambat, karena Naruto bukan lagi miliknya.

Kini, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ne, Sasuke?

_If you love that guy,_

_then use your monster power._

"Puh, hmfff," Sasuke menutup bibirnya rapat–rapat mencoba menahan tawa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat dalam kamus Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke berkata lirih sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dengan seringai lebar terhias di wajah.

* * *

**END**

* * *

A/N : Saya udah lama ga bikin fiksi...sekalinya bikin bukan ngelanjutin malah bikin oneshoot ga jelas -_-" mana juga ga tau kenapa dikasih judul Blind 0/0 lalu sebernya mau rating M dan bikin Naru-chan yandere...tapi...tapi...saya ga tega sama Naru-chan... =A=a dan ini ending apaan gaje bener fiksi satu ini =A=a. ya sudah lah saya minta ma'af kalau ada typo dan atas alur gaje ini =w=. bye~ ^^

Review?


End file.
